France's present for Italy
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: Germany finds out that Italy needs help on how to use France's 'gift' which results in sex. Warning boyxboy lemon ONESHOT


**A.N: Hiya I'm happy that so many people have read and favorited my other stories so thank you all firstly. And now for my new story with a new pairing this time a GerIta! Any spelling mistakes during speech are intentional due to the accent.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia naturally.**

**Warning: bath time lemons. And uncomfortable Germany ;)**

Germany sat at his desk drumming an impatient beat onto the wood, he sighed rubbing his eyes in annoyance. The sound of Italy from the bathroom was driving him mad.

"Germanyeeee~!" Italy sang happily.

"Vhat?" He called out.

"Germany how do I do this?"

Germany felt like smacking his head off the desk "How hard is it to haf a bath?" he answered.

"No! How do I use this? France brought it for me!"

At this point Germany was just about ready to shove Italy's head under the water surely France had only brought him bath salts, how hard was that to figure out. France's direct orders were to use it next time he took a bath.

Thankfully the phone rang, answering it he heard the familiar "Honhonhon" of a Frenchman. "So 'ow did our little Italian like our gift?" France asked.

"He's in the bath now but he doesn't know how to use it." Germany sighed.

"Well get in zere and show him. Tell 'im where to 'put' it." France answered sexual innuendos dripping from every word. Germany muttered to himself abruptly hanging up on him.

"Germanyeeee~!"

Germany sighed standing up, the chair scraped across the wood. He followed the singing of his name into the bathroom. He was met with the sight of Italy lying in the bath only his toes and head out of the water.

"Hello Germany~!"

Germany nodded "So Vhat do I haf to show you?"

"How do I use this?" Italy pulled out the object. Germany paled, he felt light headed like he was going to pass out. "It's such a pretty colour Germany. All pink and sparkly! So where does it go?" he called out happily.

In Italy's hand was a slim, long dildo that was indeed pink in colour and sparkly. Germany smacked his forehead with his palm, only France could have brought that for Italy, the sexual innuendo suddenly clear. "So Germany can you help show me~?"

Germany turned around his back to Italy "You haf to open your legs first."

The sound of splashing alerted him that Italy had thrown a leg over the side of the bath, Germany gulped. "Now what?"

"N-Now you have t-to prepare yourself." Germany's face grew hotter.

"How?"

"Prepare your…yourself." Germany really didn't want to say it.

"But where on myself!"

Germany sighed sharply turning around; he gulped seeing Italy exposed to him his entrance and limp member completely out the water. He hurriedly covered his eyes with his hand "Y-Your-"

Italy tilted his head with a curious "Ve~". Germany pointed down between Italy's legs with a shaky finger. "Germany? Can't you just prepare me?"

Germany's face practically glowed underneath his hand "N-NO!"

"Please Germany. Pleeeeeeease!" Italy began to whine.

Germany walked slowly up to him removing his hand off his face. He slid off his glove; rolling up his sleeve he pushed a finger into Italy.

Italy's eyes widened in surprise "Germany what are you doing?"

Germany blushed "B-But this is vhat you vanted right? You t-told me to prepare you."

Italy tilted his head "Oh. Okay!"

Germany breathed out in relief; he started to move his finger around inside him. Italy smiled happily "Feels nice Germany." Germany pushed a second finger into him taking it as a hint that Italy wanted more. Italy jumped a little "Oh! Th-that felt strange."

Germany looked apologetic "I'm just going to help you a little more." He pulled his fingers almost out then pushed back in slowly. Italy held the toy tighter in his hand feeling the strangely nice feeling inside him.

Germany froze noticing that Italy was starting to harden "Y-you like this?" Italy nodded keening softly. Germany separated his fingers inside him "And err…you're now prepared." He removed his fingers, he turned to leave "You put that inside the same place und then move it in und out." He said hurriedly. Italy tilted his head watching him leave, shrugging he pushed the toy inside.

Germany leaned against the wall breathing heavily to contain his semi hard on. He got excited just by only being in Italy with fingers. Soft moans and keens floated down the hallway. Germany adjusted his pants his erection getting gradually harder.

"Germanyeee~! This feels so niiiice~!" Italy sang "Can you make me feel better?"

Germany threw open the bathroom door "How could I make you feel better then vhat you're already doing to your-"

"You're bigger right?" Italy's eyes were open and full of lust "You ARE bigger. I want you."

Germany gulped "O-Okay." He removed his shirt to the gaze of the littler man.

Germany removed the rest of his clothes glancing up at Italy whose eyes were locked on the large manhood. Germany climbed into the bath with Italy who smiled angelically at him. Germany removed the toy making Italy mewl slightly; he aligned himself with his entrance. Italy wound his arms around his neck huskily murmuring in his ear "Germany. Thank you."

Germany gulped looking at the soft parted lips he anxiously pressed his lips to them connecting them in a shy kiss. Slowly he eased into him feeling Italy's legs shake and quiver by him. Germany gripped his soft thighs pushing the whole of himself into him. Italy moaned softly against Germany's lips, his arms holding him tighter.

Germany opened his mouth allowing him to intrude him in turn for what he was doing to him. Italy explored Germany's mouth excitedly as he adjusted to the bigger intrusion. Slowly Germany started to move out then back in, Italy removed his face from Germany's turning his head.

Germany heard the soft keens coming from the small Italian. Moving at a steady pace he couldn't resist watching him. Italy gasped arching slightly "Germany this is nice."

Germany groaned loudly feeling him tense on his engorged arousal. "D-Do you vant me to go faster?" He whispered huskily. Italy nodded kissing Germany's throat. Increasing his pace Germany thrusted harder, the water splashed over the side with the vigorous love making. Italy arched against him wrapping his legs around his muscled waist forcing him in deeper.

Germany watched Italy's face contort into pleasure as a loud yell fell from his lips "A-Again Germanyeee!" he pleaded. Germany thrusted into him faster grinding into his sweet spot.

Italy moaned a little more "I-I can't…hold on." He whimpered coming up Germany's chest coating his stomach in the milky substance. Germany groaned feeling Italy clench around him forcing a few more thrusts he finally came in Italy. Italy sighed happily a huge content grin on his face "Thank you Germany."

Germany shrugged "It's okay."

Italy snuggled up to him "I love you Germany." He murmured.

Germany blushed, Italy told him he loved him on an almost regular basis but for some reason it seemed more genuine this time. The German had no idea how to voice his love for Italy. He didn't know he loved him but he supposed he always had, he was just never aware until now. "It's okay Germany I know you love me too." Italy smiled running a finger in the mess on Germany's chest.

"Yes. I do." He muttered his cheeks flaring up.

After cleaning up in the bath and cleaning up the water, they curled up together in bed. Italy 've'd' softly "This feels so nice. Curling up to you."

Germany laughed "You always curl up to me." He stroked his hair gently, neatly avoiding the curl.

"Yes but it feels different. Cosier." Italy answered.

Germany knew why, usually he lay on his back stiffly trying to ignore the snuggling, wriggling Italian but tonight he was on his side facing Italy while holding him tightly to his chest.

"Can you tell me you love me?" Italy murmured.

"I…I love you." Germany mumbled.

Italy cooed softly rubbing his cheek against Germany's chest "Yay." He keened.

**A.N: And there we have it I wrote this all in one sitting. Man is my butt numb. Anyway thank you for reading. I wrote this while listening to my Hetalia playlist on YouTube man I guess that's the only thing that kept me going at the moment it's 'hamburger street' so now this song is going to be stuck in my head. If you'll excuse me I have to go walk my dog because he keeps treading on my crotch and he isn't exactly light.**

**Do you know how hard it is to type with a jack Russell staff cross sitting on you? It's not easy trust me. Anyway I think I'm done burbling please review.**

**Arigato!**

**=^-^= Kitty face heehee.**


End file.
